L'évidence dans Leurs yeux
by RaenaBy
Summary: Charisma, Helen et Sullivan savent ce qu'il se passe vraiment au delà des Murs. Ils ont connu l'horreur; elle est devenue la réalité du monde à leur yeux. Dans le but de rejoindre les grands qui se battent pour changer le monde, ils s'engagent dans l'armée des Murs. Rated : M pour plusieurs raisons. Scènes à caractère sexuelle et gore plus ou moins détaillé.
1. 1 Ce jour-là, la pluie a tout balayée

–Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voici le prologue; un peu long je vous l'accorde ^^'' de ma première fanfic sur AoT. Je suis véritablement tomber amoureuse de cette franchise. Je la trouve tout simplement magnifique et espère lui rendre hommage. Les personnages sont particulièrement bien développés et j'aimerais essayer de les récrire aussi fidèlement que possible. Avec votre aide :D

Je tiens à vous prévenir que l'histoire en elle même, ainsi que les relations entre les personnages canons et mes propres créations seront très détaillées. Les relations en particulier, amicales et/ou romantiques seront slow-paced et profondes. Ceci n'est pas mon coup d'essai à l'écriture mais je vous demanderai de me dire en review si mon choix de temps dans le récit est trop confus. Je sais pertinemment que certains lecteurs ne sont pas très fan du passé simple et préfère l'imparfait ou le présent. Je changerais ce détail si nécessaire pour satisfaire davantage votre lecture :)

Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous demande de ne pas vous fier à la longueur du prologue, à partir du chapitre 4, l'histoire prendra une toute autre tournure et bougera beaucoup plus!

Bonne lecture et comme toujours, les feedback seront très appréciés!

– HellsRose~

* * *

 **Prologue, première partie.**

An 845 : plaines aux Sud du Mur Rose,

Elle se rappela leurs regards.

Leurs yeux écarquillés de terreur, d'incompréhension et de déni; comme s'ils ne pouvaient y croire. Son imposant bras était apparu par delà le mur Maria, sa main s'écrasant sur son sommet. Les habitants s'étaient alors tous unis dans un silence de plomb. Plus aucun son, plus aucun geste : le temps s'était figé dans le district de Shiganshina.

Elle avait toujours considéré la peur comme étant un sentiment indescriptible, appartenant à chacun de la gérer et de la surmonter. Hors ce jour là, l'effroi fût propre à tous, sans distinction ni différence et elle comprit enfin la réalité du monde dans lequel ces monstres avaient le pouvoir sur leurs émotions et leurs vies.

La jeune femme serra la main de son père un peu plus fort, se raccrochant à la seule parcelle de stabilité qui lui restait alors qu'ils étaient en route pour le district de Trost, au Sud du Mur Rose.

\- Il va pleuvoir.

La voix d'Eirik, après plusieurs heures de silence, l'arracha à ses pensées. Elle le fixa de ses yeux d'ambre puis regarda le ciel. Il avait raison les nuages ne présageaient rien de bon pour les heures à venir. Que répondre à cela ? Que la pluie les condamnerait sûrement à une mort atroce ? Qu'elle les empêcherait de voir l'ennemi et qu'ils finiraient tout deux dévorés ? Elle préférait encore rester muette que de faire face à la réalité de la situation.

\- On ne devrait plus être loin. On apercevra la Mur bientôt et comme la Garnison surveille l'arrivée des Titans, ils nous verront et enverrons certainement quelqu'un, continua-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mais elle savait. Eirik avait plaqué ce masque de force et de réconfort sur son visage depuis que Tilda, sa femme et mère de Charisma, avait subi la mort la plus terrifiante que l'on puisse imaginer. Aucun humain n'est dépourvu de crainte et son père ne faisait pas exception. L'idée qu'il pouvait lui arriver la même chose à lui ou sa fille n'était pas envisageable ce qui, malgré sa peur, lui donnait le courage de continuer à avancer dans les plaines déserte avec son enfant. Le fait qu'elle soit maintenant presque une femme a part entière ne lui importait que peu. Qu'elle ai 10 ou 22 ans ne l'empêcherait pas de la protéger de toutes ses forces et d'assurer sa survie. En tant que père, sa propre sécurité était secondaire.

\- Charisma.

Entendant son prénom, elle reporta son attention sur lui mais n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche. Elle préférait mourir que de craquer ici, désormais un territoire Titan. Par ailleurs, plus ils seraient discrets et silencieux mieux se sera. Eirik lui même parlait à voix basse depuis le début, en regardant autour de lui frénétiquement à l'affût du moindre son ou mouvement.

\- Il y a d'autres réfugiés derrière nous, environs 1 km sur la gauche. Si tu peux les voir, gardes les à l'œil. S'ils venaient à disparaître, on doit le savoir tout de suite.

La poitrine de la blonde platine se serra. Elle savait aussi ce que cela signifiait. Ils devaient impérativement savoir d'où venait le danger s'ils voulaient survivre. La mort des autres pouvait les sauver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Telle était la règle de ce monde cruel. Charisma acquiesça silencieusement en observant les alentours.

\- Bien. On va y arriver Isma, ne t'inquiète pas.

Encore ce sourire plein de doutes, mais elle voulait y croire aussi. D'une certaine façon, peut-être avait elle besoin de quelqu'un pour sourire à sa place, au milieu de l'horreur.

Elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, elle ne sentait plus la fatigue. La douleur de ses jambes s'était miraculeusement estompée à force de l'ignorer bien que la lourdeur ait perduré. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, elle atteindrait ce Mur avec le seul membre de sa famille qui avait survécu.

\- Regardes, Isma !

Le visage d'Eirik s'était soudainement illuminé, le faux de son rictus disparu pour laisser la place au soulagement le plus total. Elle vit alors le Mur Rose à l'horizon. Ses yeux d'ambre s'embrumèrent de soulagement. L'épuisement réapparu aussi vite qu'il était parti à la vue de leur objectif au loin.

\- On a réussi, souffla son père d'une voix tremblante, tu vivras. C'est tout ce que je veux. Que tu vives.

Eirik avait inconsciemment forcé le pas. Comment le pouvait-il ? Alors qu'elle pouvait à peine mettre un pas devant l'autre. Aucune importance. Charisma lâcha un soupir et se surprit elle même a sourire, aux bords des larmes. La première étincelle d'espoir était juste devant elle Isma pouvait se permettre au moins cela.

Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre à son père lorsque celui-ci se figea. Il regardait derrière lui, incrédule, yeux écarquillés et lèvres entrouvertes. La terreur de nouveau présente sur ses traits vieillis par le temps. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans la même direction, peu rassurée par la réaction de son géniteur.

\- Comment... ? Où. .? Je ne comprends pas.

Eirik les chercha à l'horizon, mais les autres réfugiés étaient tout simplement introuvables. Même en y réfléchissant bien, il ne comprenait absolument pas cette disparition. Il était impossible qu'ils aient changés de chemin entre temps. La plaine restait la route la plus courte et la plus sûre, du moins pour le moment. Le quinquagénaire savait que les Titans viendraient si la logique existait encore de derrière eux. Ils avaient pleine vue sur leurs alentours ce qui améliorait grandement leur chance de s'en sortir. Mais aussi stratégiquement, le meilleur moyen de voir les Titans de par leur taille surdimensionnée était de voyager sur un terrain étendu et dégagé de toute flore. L'œil humain à bien entendu ses limites mais Eirik était conscient qu'il fallait faire avec ce qu'il avait. Sachant tout cela, comment ?

Il tira Charisma par le bras et reprit un rythme de marche soutenu afin d'atteindre la zone d'activité de la Garnison du Mur Rose leur unique chance étant que les soldats de l'Avant-Garde les aperçoivent et interviennent à temps. Eirik avait l'avantage de la vue dégagée mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Si un ou plusieurs Titans venaient à les rattraper, tout serait terminé.

Un tremblement secoua la terre sous ses pieds. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Charisma les ressentis aussi et regarda son père avec insistance. Ce à quoi il répondit simplement :

\- Ne te retournes pas. Si je t'ordonne de courir, tu cours. Est ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

Le ton de sa voix était sans appel, dénué de peur mais l'urgence de son ordre frappa Isma de plein fouet. Les tremblements se firent plus pressants à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le mur.

\- Les gars de la Garnison devraient déjà nous voir. Merde !

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Titan pouvant courir sur une longue distance. Charisma fouilla le fond de sa mémoire pour essayer de se souvenirs lorsqu'elle eu un éclair de lucidité au milieu de la panique.

Un Déviant leur fonçait droit dessus.

Ils avaient pu traverser la distance entre le Mur Maria et le Mur Rose, ne s'arrêtant que quelques minutes par heure. En dormant par roulement de jour et continuant la route la nuit. Ils n'avaient miraculeusement croisés aucun Titan. Et maintenant, aux portes du Mur, ils allaient mourir.

 _Dégueulasse, juste dégueulasse. Lâche-nous et casse-toi,_ pensa-t-elle, la colère prenant le dessus sur tout le reste.

Elle jeta un regard furtif derrière elle et fronça les sourcils. Elle aperçue pour la première fois le monstre d'au moins dix mètre qui courrait sur leur talons. Il avait un visage tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, mais aucune humanité dans ses yeux. Le prédateur de l'homme arborait ses traits; celui qui mettrait un terme à sa jeune vie courait vers eux, les bras désarticulés, se balançant de chaque côté de son énorme ventre. Son corps oscillait d'avant en arrière à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Ignorant le ridicule des ses déplacements et sa taille imposante, il ressemblait à un humain parfaitement normal. L'ironie de la chose lui arracha presque un rire.

Ils n'avaient aucun chance d'atteindre le mur à temps. La fuite ne servait à rien. Cette chose hideuse allait les rattraper et les dévorer.

Comme Tilda.

Et pourtant, ils continueraient de courir jusqu'à l'épuisement ou la mort. Parce qu'après tout, que peut l'Humain face à tant de force et de vivacité ? Le combat était envisageable mais sans espoir pour de simples citoyens. La fuite derrière les Murs avaient été la solution de l'humanité pour une bonne raison.

 _\- Regardes moi bien, foutu Titan. Je fuis devant toi, comme mes congénères mais si tu ne me tues pas aujourd'hui, toi et les tiens le regretterez. J'exposerais ta sale tête en plein milieu de mon salon quand il ne restera que la poussière de vos restes sur nos terres,_ se jura-t-elle discrètement en ne lâchant pas l'humanoïde du regard.

Elle prit conscience d'une chose alors qu'elle se rapprochait du Mur Rose. Charisma courrait pour sa vie et celle de son père mais elle reviendrait pour leur destruction à tous. Plus vite qu'elle ne l'imaginait.


	2. 2 Ce jour-là, la pluie a tout balayée

**Prologue, deuxième partie.**

An 845 : plaines aux Sud du Mur Rose,

\- Le Mur Maria est foutu. Quelle merdier.

Deux soldats de l'avant-garde se tenaient postés sur le Mur Rose, scrutant l'horizon. Ils savaient tout deux que plusieurs groupes de réfugiés risquaient leurs vies en tentant d'atteindre Trost à pied. Bien que la situation ai été désespérée, l'instinct de survie avait poussé les derniers rescapés; ceux qui n'avaient pu monter à bord d'un bateau; à entreprendre le voyage à travers les plaines.

\- Ça fait déjà deux jours que personnes ne s'est pointé. Ils se sont sûrement tous fait tués, Ed. On y peut plus rien à part surveiller la zone. Si on voit quelque chose, on bougera. Mais pour l'instant, on doit rester vigilants.

Edgir se frotta les tempes d'une main et posa l'autre sur la hanche. Il garda les yeux baissés sur la plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant ses pieds. Son impuissance pouvait se lire dans son regard; toutes les vies qu'il aurait pu tenter de sauver pesaient sur sa conscience de soldat. La Garnison avait pour but premier de renforcer les Murs, se préparer contre d'éventuelles attaques de Titans et de l'entretien du matériel. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu à gérer une crise en situation réel. Ils n'en restaient pas moins des soldats, prêts aux sacrifices de leurs propres vies pour la sécurité de la population.

Il soupira et se composa, mains liées derrière un dos bien droit et observa le terrain. Le soleil commençait à tombé, passant d'une couleur jaune vive à un orange très doux de début de soirée. Tout était calme et silencieux, contrastant étrangement avec la cohue du District de Trost.

\- C'est quand même super bizarre, reprit l'autre homme, on dirait pas que rien n'a changé de la où on est...

\- Et pourtant, rétorqua Edgir, des gens meurent là-bas. Ils se font bouff- Putain, c'est quoi ça ?

Les deux soldats froncèrent les sourcils en direction de deux ombres à quelques kilomètres de leur position. Deux silhouettes étaient visibles, dont une plus petite que l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas eux qui captèrent leur attention. Ce qui les suivait était bien plus alarmant.

\- C'est des rescapés, faut y aller. Grouille-toi !

Ed s'apprêta à s'élancer vers les réfugiés mais son compagnon l'arrêta net.

\- On peut pas ! Faut prévenir le Chef d'abord. Moi aussi, je veux y aller mais l-

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule? Rien que le temps que ça prendra pour le trouver, ils se feront bouffer. Fait ce que tu veux, je laisse pas la gamine mourir aujourd'hui.

\- Fermes la deux secondes et écoutes. Tu veux les sauver, je veux les sauver. Mais regardes autour de toi, pas de bâtiments, pas d'arbres, pas de chevaux ! Ton équipements te sert à rien dans un environnement comme celui là. Tu vas les aider à pied ? Au mieux, tu pourras te faire bouffer à leur place et leur faire gagner du temps.

Ed se tût et regarda simplement par delà le Mur. Les deux avaient commencés à courir pour leur vie vers la porte du District, le Titan toujours sur leur talon. Sa mâchoire se serra douloureusement. Encore une fois, que pouvait-il faire à part regarder, bien en sécurité derrière son Mur ? Son uniforme devait vouloir dire plus que cela.

\- Qu'ils ouvrent cette foutue porte alors , S'exclama-t-il à son camarade, il y a les chevaux du bataillon d'exploration en bas non ?

\- Oui, je crois. Mais je sais pas si-

\- J'emmerde les ordres, Finn. Surtout si ça sauve deux vies.

Sur ces derniers mots, Ed actionna son équipement et dévala le Mur Rose en direction de la porte. Pendant un cours instant, Finn hésita. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'affronter le grand prédateur de l'humanité, même redouté par les plus grand de leur armée.

 _\- T'a signé Finn, c'est ta raison de te battre maintenant_ , se rappela-t-il avant de s'élancer à son tour vers la brigade de soutien en poste.

Seule cette équipe pouvait ouvrir la porte assez rapidement. Finn espérait simplement qu'ils partageraient l'avis d'Edgir et d'agir sans les ordres d'un officier. Il ne valait mieux pas penser aux sanctions encourues pour une telle prise de risques.

Alors qu'il atteignit la brigade, il fut surpris de les voir déjà au travail pour ouvrir la grande porte.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, vous ouvrez la porte ? Demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.

\- Réveille toi, mon vieux. Le bataillon part en expédition. Depuis l'annonce de l'attaque, ils veulent envoyer le Bataillon en reconnaissance.

Finn dévisagea le Cadet qui n'avait même eu besoin de le regarder pour le reconnaître. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas que le Bataillon avait prévu son départ aujourd'hui. Qui plus est, après les évenements des deux jours précédents.

Il tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers le plus vite qu'il pu afin de rejoindre Ed. Le Cadet n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'il avait déjà déserté les lieux. Il découvrit le Bataillon à cheval prêt à partir et Ed qui cherchait frénétiquement quelqu'un du regard parmi les soldats sur leur monture. Il entrevit ensuite Edgir qui se fraya un chemin à travers les bêtes jusqu'à un officier.

Finn reconnu Erwin Smith d'un simple coup d'œil. Son regard ferme et sa prestance imposante presque intimidante, le rendait difficilement oubliable aux yeux de ses subordonnés et frères d'armes.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots. Erwin restait impassible, écoutant le soldat avec la plus grande attention, alors qu'Ed parlait avec dynamisme et motivation. Finn devina rapidement le sujet de la conversation, lorsque le doigt de son collègue se porta sur la grande porte devant eux. Le bataillon serait-il prêt à faire un détour aussi risqué pour sauver deux civils en détresse ? Finn l'ignorait totalement. Mais connaissant Edgir depuis de nombreuses années, il ne s'arrêterait pas de parler avant que la réponse ne soit positive.

Erwin acquiesça enfin et Ed revint vers Finn.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Ed ?

\- Tu verras, on remonte sur les remparts.

Une fois revenus sur le Mur, les deux hommes s'empressèrent de retrouver le couple des yeux. Ed se raidit immédiatement lorsqu'il constata avec effroi qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule silhouette en mouvement.

Le Titan toujours derrière elle.


	3. 3 Ce jour-là, ma pluie a tout balayée

– Bonjour, Bonsoir!

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce chapitre à peine relu et non corriger que j'ai posté cette nuit après une nuit presque blanche :(. J'étais épuisée et je n'ai pas fait ce qui aurait du être fait.

Il est maintenant corrigé, en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

Je compte poster régulièrement puisque cette petite fanfiction est, en fait, déjà terminée. Je n'ai plus qu'à taper. Je l'ai commencé, par conséquent, je ne compte pas l'arrêter en plein milieu.

Je vous remercie de votre attention et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec vos impressions et critiques il y en a toujours et elles sont les bienvenues tant qu'elles restent constructives.

Bonne journée/soirée tout le monde :D

– HellsRose~ 

* * *

**Prologue, dernière partie.**

An 845 : plaines aux Sud du Mur Rose,

\- Papa, ne fait pas ça-! Je t'en suppli-

\- On a pas le choix !

La voix d'Eirik résonna dans l'immensité de la plaine. Le choix était simple. Mais douloureux et déchirant. Le vieil homme regardait son enfant avec tout l'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve dans ses derniers moments.

Le Titan ne s'arrêterait jamais de les poursuivre et il gagnait du terrain de minutes en minutes sur eux. Selon la perception d'Eirik, il devait rester un peu moins de deux kilomètres entre le Déviant et leur position. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à leur problème : se séparer. Un Titan est capable de beaucoup de choses, mais être à deux endroits en même temps n'en était pas une.

\- Charisma, regarde-moi.

Ce qu'elle fit, levant son regard de feu vers celui de son père. Ils étaient rougis par les larmes, la peur et la résignation. Pourquoi après tant de temps passé à survivre ? Pourquoi avaient-ils même survécus si c'était pour se séparer si près du but? Elle ne pouvait accepter ce fait pourtant si évident que la vie était pourrie jusqu'au bout.

\- Je vais tout faire pour attirer son attention. Toi, tu cours jusqu'au Mur et tu ne t'arrêtes sous aucun prétexte. Tu m'entends ? Tu ne t'arrêtes qu'au pied de ce putain de Mur. Je t'en prie.

Sa voix craqua finalement alors qu'il implorait sa fille de vivre. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il était tout aussi terrifié par ce Titan. Cependant, la mort de la chair de sa chair l'effrayait encore plus. Il continua tant qu'il le pouvait encore :

\- Tu es jeune, forte. Tu as toute la vie devant toi et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je refuse que cette abomination soit la dernière chose que tu vois. Cours, Charisma. Et cette fois, ne te retournes pas. S'il te plaît. Maintenant, vas t'en!

Eirik la retourna d'un effort surhumain et la poussa gentiment en direction du Mur. Il en fit de même mais vers l'humanoïde qui arrivait droit sur eux.

\- Je t'aime, Papa.

Il pouvait entendre les larmes derrière ses mots alors que les siennes avaient déjà commencer à couler le long des ses joues barbues. Eirik ne répondit pas et s'élança vers le Titan. Il courra sans réfléchir. Il se l'interdit complètement. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir un seul regret, un seul état d'âme. Il ne penserait qu'à son enfant qu'il pouvait sauver par un simple acte de sacrifice.

 _\- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible-_

Charisma répéta ces paroles dans sa tête, encore et encore à mesure que ses pas la rapprochaient de l'entrée du Mur.

 _\- Si je le laisse ici-_

Elle voulait se retourné, le voir. Même s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'elle contemplerait son visage aigri, fatigué l'usure du temps et la marche des derniers jours.

 _\- C'est peut-être sans espoir mais si je l'abandonne ici-_

Isma ne devait pas se retourner. Il le lui avait demandé. Son père savait ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Au porte de la mort, il restait étonnement lucide et ferme. Elle l'admirait pour sa force de caractère. Mais son sacrifice semblait dénué de sens.

 _\- En quoi serais-je différente d'eux ?_

La jeune femme stoppa toute action et se retourna vivement vers son père. Mais elle ne pu parler; toutes ses pensées la quittèrent en une fraction de seconde lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le monstre sanguinaire qui tenait Eirik fermement entre ses doigts déformés.

Eirik souriait.

Le monstre souriait aussi en soulevant le corps qui ne se débattait même plus. L'épuisement maintenant une évidence. Le vieil homme ne pouvait tout simplement plus lutter. Mais elle vivrait. Il en avait la certitude. Si telle devait être sa fin, mourir pour assurer sa survie, alors il partirait avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Charisma pressa une main à ses lèvres, horrifiée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi serein alors qu'elle même luttait pour rester debout devant une telle monstruosité de la nature? C'est à ce moment précis que ses genoux lâchèrent et elle tomba, n'ayant que ses mains abîmées pour la rattraper. Il lui était impossible de regarder dorénavant.

Le tremblement de la terre était le signe que son père n'était plus; le géant venait maintenant pour elle. Son cœur était meurtri par le chagrin et le désespoir mais son cerveau lui ne fit qu'un tour. Si elle se laissait attraper ici, son père serait mort pour rien. Elle ne pouvait le tolérer.

 _\- Jamais._

La blonde se releva tant bien que mal mais se retrouva forcer d'admettre que courir n'était plus une option. Ses muscles étaient tous, sans exception, brûlants de douleur. A tel point, qu'un gémissement quittait ses lèvres à chaque pas qu'elle tentait.

 _\- Pardon, Papa. C'était inutile, je ne peux même plus me sauver moi-même. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit toi... Maintenant ou avant ne fait aucune différence. Tu t'es toujours sacrifié ! Pourquoi, merde !_

A défaut d'avoir du courage, elle aurait de la colère. De la haine pour ces choses qui avaient prit sa famille sous ses yeux. Ces monstres qui lui avait montré à qu'elle point elle était impuissante. Charisma ne serait plus jamais faible. Plus personne ne sacrifierai quoi que ce soit pour elle. Plus jamais.

Elle redoubla d'efforts, le ressentiment comme seule énergie et avança à un rythme plus régulier. Elle pouvait enfin entendre quelques bruits de la vie citadine. Des voix et des sons qu'elle avait presque oublié après deux jours loin de toute civilisation.

Puis le claquement de chaînes. La porte s'ouvrit sous ses yeux larmoyants.

Elle ria aux éclats. Pourtant, elle ne fit pas confiance à son propre rire; le désespoir peut très vite se changer en folie. Sachant cela, elle ravala le débordement d'émotion qu 'elle ressentait. Elle se sentit douter de sa force et de son jugement, atteindre la porte n'était toujours pas certain avec le Titan toujours à ses trousses.

Toutefois, elle n'entendit pas un seul son. Le Titan n'était plus derrière elle.

Charisma lança un vif regard vers la porte et devina la forme du géant au loin, alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de l'entrée ouverte du Mur. Ses dents se serrèrent d'agacement; il fallait que ce Titan en plus d'être immonde soit chiant comme pas possible.

Son irritation fût de courte durée. Elle aperçue ce qui semblait être une armée de soldats sur des chevaux sortir du Mur à vive allure. Même avec son expérience limitée en matière de combat et stratégie, Charisma comprit rapidement qu'ils adoptaient une sorte de formation spéciale. Un petit groupe de quatre cavaliers se dirigeait vers elle, tandis que le plus large groupe du milieu encerclait le Titan.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu es blessée ?

L'homme de tête avait l'air grand, les yeux d'un bleu profond et surmontés d'épais sourcils blonds. Ce même blond se reflétait dans ses cheveux courts et il portait le fameux uniforme du Bataillon d'Exploration.

 _\- Les Ailes de la Liberté_ , se souvînt-elle.

Elle secoua le tête pour finalement répondre par la négative à sa question. Il lui tendit alors la main qu'elle empoigna automatiquement et monta en selle derrière lui. Alors que le cheval repartit sur ordre de son cavalier, il s'adressa de nouveau à elle.

\- Erwin Smith, Chef d'escouade du Bataillon d'Exploration. Tu viens de Shiganshina ?

Charisma acquiesça de nouveau avec un mouvement de tête.

\- Tu es seule ?

\- Non, j'étais avec mon père, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Ou est-il ? On peut sûrement le récupérer aussi.

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête et se cacha le visage dans le dos d'Erwin. Son bras quitta la taille de l'Officier pour pointer le Titan a quelques mètres d'eux qui était aux prises avec les soldats d'élites du régiment.

Il comprit en un instant la situation et ordonna le repli de sa propre escouade à l'intérieur du Mur. La dernière chose que Charisma vît au loin fût le Titan qui avait tuer son père au sol, inerte, une immense entaille au niveau de la nuque.

\- On peut les tuer...

Les mots lui échappèrent alors qu'elle observa la porte se refermer derrière une petite partie du Bataillon.

\- Oui, ils ne sont pas sans failles. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Charisma, souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant un peu plus à sa taille de peur de tomber de cheval.

\- Allemande ?

Essayait-il de lui faire la conversation ? L'empêcher de penser ? De se lamenter peut-être ? Futile, mais Charisma se devait d'applaudir le geste bien qu'elle fût surprise venant d'un soldat qui avait probablement vu plus d'horreurs qu'elle. La blonde espérait simplement qu'il ne s'y était pas habitué au point de banaliser l'abominable vérité du monde.

\- Norvégienne.

\- Autant pour moi, sourit-il en stoppant sa monture dans ce qui semblait être un camp de réfugiés dans le District de Trost.

D'un mouvement expert, il descendit du cheval et aida Charisma à en faire autant.

\- Je ne peux pas rester mais ici, on s'occupera de toi. Je suis désolée pour ta famille.

\- Je vous reverrais bientôt de toute façon.

Il observa la jeune femme d'un peu plus près comme pour deviner la raison de sa dernière affirmation. Ses cheveux n'atteignaient même pas ses épaules. Ils étaient blonds, tirant beaucoup sur le platine. Ils flottaient en bataille au gré de la faible brise. Mais ses yeux étaient le véritable trésor de son visage; un regard vif, perçant couleur ambre qui flamboyait sans relâche. Plus brûlant à chaques secondes passées à le dévisager. Erwin ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la détermination, la colère et la vie était maintenant vivaces dans ses yeux, là où elles étaient incertaines au moment du sauvetage. Les flammes rencontrèrent l'océan lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

\- Je vais intégrer l'Armée dès que possible.


	4. Puisqu'il faut mourir

An 848, camp d'entraînement.

\- Vögel ! Une mégère de quatre vingt balais se tiendrait mieux que toi ! Tends ton foutu dos au décollage ! Faut que je te l'épelles ou quoi ?

Il la fermait jamais toujours; à brailler sur les recrues au pire moment. La plupart des recrues de la 103 ème avaient abandonnées ou avaient été recalées à cause de ça. Les humiliations répétées avaient été la raison principale de presque toutes les désertions. Quant au reste, seuls 37 recrues avaient été retenues pour leurs aptitudes au combat, en ingénierie ou stratégie; les 23 autres qui n'avaient pas abandonnées ont été renvoyer chez eux ou aux terres défrichées.

Charisma faisait partie du peu qui se moquaient purement et simplement des intimidations de Keith Shadis, l'instructeur de la Brigade d'entraînement. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de décrocher son diplôme et de devenir officiellement un soldat au service de l'humanité. La liberté, la sérénité et la jouissance qu'elle ressentait pendant la manœuvre tridimensionnelle était un bénéfice non négligeable qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Sa surprise fût telle que Shadis lui-même lui avait sommé de stopper les manœuvres en fin de journée, prétextant que l'estomac de la jeune fille finirait par se vider. Esquiver un arbre, puis deux, atteindre des endroits normalement impossibles comme les toits ou les hauteurs du Mur Rose; libre était le seul qualificatif pouvant englober autant d'émotions à la fois.

Charisma n'en avait jamais assez; elle avait l'impression de voler toujours plus haut, de s'améliorer à chaque entraînement-

\- C'est bon, descends de là ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Sauf quand son instructeur s'évertuait à interrompre ses pensées et ruiner son plaisir.

La jeune femme de 25 ans maintenant fît la moue en actionnant son grappin une dernière fois vers la cimes de l'arbre le plus proche. L'arrêt brutal du rouleau eut pour effet d'amortir sa chute vers le sol; atterrissant lourdement non loin de Shadis. Elle redressa son buste et salua instantanément l'officier, un poing sur le cœur et l'autre à la perpendiculaire au dessus de son fessier.

La recrue resta silencieuse et fixa le torse de Shadis. Regarder cet homme dans les yeux était généralement une très mauvaise idée. Pas exactement interdit mais pas conseillé non plus, sauf si on recherchait les sueurs froides et les frissons dans tout le corps pendant au moins 10 minutes. Il n'avait pas la réputation d'être tendre mais savait reconnaître le mérite et le talent quand il les voyait. Ajoutez les intimidations, la forte voix et les regards de fer, vous obtiendrez un officier instructeur particulièrement flippant.

Cependant, cela ne la perturbait pas. Charisma s'était préparée à ce genre de traitement.

\- Vôgel, je plains tes futurs supérieurs ! Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Oui, Monsieur !

Il leva un sourcil, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réponse.

\- Je fonce sans réfléchir, j'ai la tête dans les nuages et je n'obéis p-

\- Silence, soldat !

La blonde obéit.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a trois ans, c'est ce que je pensais. Mais demain, tu seras diplômée. Je pense pouvoir relâcher un peu la pression.

Charisma ne comprenait pas. Shadis avait toujours été impitoyable avec ses subordonnées et les nouvelles recrues. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé depuis trois ans et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi exactement. Il n'était pas plus dur, ni plus laxiste mais ses traits s'étaient adoucis.

\- Je plains tes futurs chefs parce que tu pourrais bien leur botter le cul un jour s'ils te cherchent trop. Ils feraient tous mieux de se tenir à carreau !

Il lâcha un rire détendu, infidèle à son caractère habituel mais étrangement plaisant comme s'il reconnaissait enfin la valeur de ses Cadets, de sa Cadette. Et elle comprit qu'en vérité, il n'en avait jamais douté. Charisma soupira de soulagement à cette idée. L'entraînement avait été dur. Elle avait résisté à la tentation de suivre ses camarades et d'abandonner. Le traitement de Shadis, les difficultés de l'apprentissage et les obstacles qu'elle pensait insurmontables sur le moment avaient presque eut raison de sa détermination. Toutefois, la reconnaissance même indirecte de son supérieur n'avait fait que lui redonner du courage quant à la remise des diplômes du lendemain. Charisma se sentait fin prête à prendre la décision qui allait dicter son avenir tout entier.

\- Merci, Monsieur. Pour tout.

\- Va te reposer, gamine. J'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Et je t'ai déjà fait faire le pire, à toi et aux autres.

La recrue sourit de plus belle et effectua le plus beau, peut-être le dernier salut possible pour son instructeur.

\- A vos ordres, chef.

* * *

\- Tu fais vraiment chier, Nate. Je t'ai dis cent fois que je bois pas.

Charisma traînait des pieds lorsqu'elle passa les portes du baraquement. Tout les récents promus c'était rassemblés pour fêter la soirée. Tous avec leur diplôme en poche et le sentiment d'avoir enfin accompli quelque chose de concret, ils avaient décidés que boire à outrance serait une bonne idée.

\- Et moi je dis que picoler au côté de la plus grande dame de la promo est ma récompense. Magnifique, forte, intelligent-

\- Chiante, asociale, grande gueule, rabat-joie... Je continue ? Demanda-t-elle, clairement agacée par tant de compliments qui, en réalité, sonnaient tous plus faux les uns que les autres.

\- Tu veux pas me laisser rêver cinq minutes ? J'ai bien envie de dire que tu serais parfaite si tu l'ouvrais moins mais tu risquerais de m'en foutre une, répondit-il, littéralement affalé sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Ça sert plus a rien. T'y a pris goût.

\- Tu as fais de moi le plus gros masochiste que cette terre ait jamais porté. Paix à mon âme.

Nate prit place autour d'une vieille table en bois, non loin de la porte d'entrée du baraquement. Il avait beau prendre un malin plaisir à taquiner Charisma, il respectait sa nature solitaire. Le brun savait pertinemment qu'en se mêlant à la promotion, il scellerait la bouche de sa camarade pour le reste de la soirée. Qu'ils viennent au compte goutte pour les féliciter ou simplement discuter n'était pas un problème en soi, mais les larges groupes avaient tendance à la mettre mal à l'aise. Nate ignorait toujours pourquoi et la réponse ne viendrait pas de sitôt.

\- C'est pour ça que t'essaye de me draguer ? Tu veux ta raclée journalière ?

Elle le suivit et s'essaya en face de lui, soupirant lourdement. Elle était à peine arrivée et tout la barbait déjà. Nate n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Si pendant une fraction de seconde elle décidait d'être honnête avec lui, elle lui aurait même avoué qu'elle le considérait presque comme un ami.

Presque.

\- Je sais que tu me brisera le cœur jusqu'à la fin donc je vais arrêter là. Plus sérieusement...

Ses yeux noisettes la transpercèrent; la comédie avait quitté ses jeunes traits pour être remplacée par cette froideur dont il avait le secret. Charisma avait conscience de ce que ce sérieux signifiait : Nate allait aborder un sujet fâcheux.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Le Bataillon d'Exploration ? Je me doutais que tu étais prêtes à foutre ta vie en l'air si nécessaire mais je pensais pas que les missions suicides étaient sur ta liste de choses à faire.

\- J'en ai marre de me répéter. C'est ma vie et mes choix. J'ai de bonnes raisons de choisir ce régiment. Est ce que je te questionne à tout bout de champs, moi ?

\- Tu vas te faire tuer, marmonna-t-il de manière agressive.

Le soldat s'était rapproché du visage de Charisma, son langage corporel trahissant de l'animosité ainsi que de l'inquiétude. Il haïssait cette partie de lui même. Celle qui le poussait à s'énerver sur ceux à qui il tenait. Il se consolait parfois en se disant que cette colère passagère était bien souvent justifiée par l'affection que Nate portait à ses amis et parents. En revanche, il ne se félicitait pas pour ses talents de diplomate lorsqu'il s'agissait de convaincre. En particulier pour tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin aux Titans.

\- Autant se battre jusqu'au bout alors. Puisqu'il faudra mourir pour la cause, de toute façon.

Le brun ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Il fulminait intérieurement. N'avait-elle aucune considération pour sa propre vie ? Soit elle faisait preuve d'un courage impressionnant et d'une retenue déconcertante, soit elle voulait simplement donner un sens à sa propre mort. C'était comme si elle essayait par tout les moyens de minimiser ses sentiments au point de ne plus en être la victime. Ou encore de forcer un sacrifice de sa personne qui, pour l'instant, n'avait pas lieu d'être. En tout les cas, cela resterait une mort indigne du soldat qu'elle pouvait être. Nate en était persuadé.

Toutefois, têtue comme elle était et extrêmement douée en combat; peut-être arriverait-elle à accomplir de grandes choses dans le Bataillon. Le brun s'esclaffa presque en y pensant : de grandes choses pour une si petite personne d'à peine 158 cm.

De toute façon, essayer de la raisonner maintenant était absolument peine perdue. Il se surprit à relativiser la situation. Elle ne partirait pas tout de suite en expédition.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

Cette manière d'acquiescer et cette détermination dans ses yeux brûlants eut raison de ses derniers doutes.

\- D'accord, je viens aussi.

\- T'es malade ou quo-

\- Oh merde... C'est pas le Major Erwin là-bas ?

Charisma tourna réflexivement la tête en direction du Cadet responsable de cette interruption.

\- Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle en balayant la salle des yeux.

\- Le pilier à gauche, derrière Mich.

Le Cadet pointa la direction mais Charisma lui baissa la main violemment.

\- On pointe pas les gens du doigt, on te la jamais dit ? Surtout pas quelqu'un de son calibre, tonna-t-elle d'une voix basse. Tu recommences, t'as plus de mains. Chiant pour garder un Mur de 50 mètres et lécher le cul des nobles, non ?

Foutues Brigades Spéciales. Elle avait entendu que ce Cadet en particulier et sept autres des dix premiers allaient choisir ce régiment. Le confort et la facilité, un choix de lâche qui leur allait très bien.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de vulgarité de la part d'une si petite femme, murmura une mystérieuse voix qu'elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite. Bien que ton raisonnement soit tout à fait exact, ne le crie pas trop fort, Charisma. Tout le monde n'est pas ton allié.

Le cerveau de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Elle repoussa violemment le tabouret en bois et se retourna, poing sur le cœur.

\- Oui, Monsieur, dit-elle solennellement. Je vous présente mes excuses.

\- Bien mais tu n'es pas obligée de-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais la dévisagea plutôt. Erwin semblait amusé par ce revirement. En l'espace d'une minute, il avait pu observé la femme que Charisma était devenue. Sa manière de s'exprimer avait radicalement changé La blonde avait gagnée en assurance depuis le temps où il lui avait trouvé la famille qui s'occuperait d'elle. La jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé devant le Mur Rose semblait avoir été remplacée par un fier soldat. Sa posture était parfaite, son expression impassible et son regard toujours aussi flamboyant. Par respect pour son travail, il se composa rapidement et reprit son rôle d'officier.

\- Félicitation pour votre promotion, Cadet.

\- Merci à vous, Major mais...

Le visage de Charisma se transforma soudain. Son regard ambré pétilla d'amusement lorsqu'elle reprit la parole avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Vous me blessez, c'est comme si vous doutiez de ma réussite.

\- Rien d'aussi dramatique, je vous assure. J'avais juste oublié à quel point l'officier Shadis pouvait changer une personne. Et un coup d'œil me suffit pour voir que vous êtes tout à fait capable, Vögel.

Il mentionna son nom de famille sous les yeux ébahis des Cadets assez proches pour entendre l'échange. Même Nate regardait maintenant la paire, bouche bée, surpris que quelqu'un d'aussi haut placé connaisse assez Charisma pour avoir une conversation aussi banale avec elle. Lui même luttait sans relâche pour ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'attention de la Cadette et jusqu'ici, en vain.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous.

Erwin se retira aussi vite qu'il était apparu et Charisma reprit sa place autour de la table, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Interrogea Nate, après un court instant de silence.

\- Non. C'est une longue histoire. Et puis, en fait t'as raison. Je vais boire un peu.

Nate tomba face la première sur le bois.

\- Sérieusement, j'en peux plus de toi.


	5. Ce qui est là

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Premièrement, je remercie du fond du coeur BlueRavenCordyr pour sa charmante review sur le chapitre 4, elle m'a vraiment aidé à trouver le courage de taper la suite (oui 3000 mots ça me paraissait colossal lol) ainsi que Konoha-N-Otage pour le favori et le follow de cette fic :) Vous êtes les premiers, les meilleurs et je vous aime fort :3

Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à pouvoir continuer, j'ai eu deux trois empêchements et peu de temps pour taper au final. Je m'en excuse mais je suis repartie pour une bonne volée de chapitres en espérant qu'ils vous plairont et encore merci à vous deux et à tout ceux prenant le temps de s'arrêter ici! Bonne lecture!

-HellsRose~

* * *

 **An 849 : District de Trost, Porte principale 49ème expédition extra-muros.**

Charisma avait une oppressante impression de déjà-vu : elle connaissait ces plaines sur le bout des doigts. Elles avaient été son enfer pendant deux jours et deux nuits complètes.

La recrue âgée de 26 ans maintenant avait dormi au pied de nombreux arbres pendant le jour alors que son père guettait l'horizon, à l'affût de Titans qui pouvaient leur tomber dessus à tout instant. Le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement ne devait pas passer inaperçu. L'information était devenu maîtresse de survie. Elle assurait d'avoir toute les cartes en main pour agir efficacement et rapidement.

La nuit, c'était différent. Le monde devenait plus calme, plus serein. Bien que toujours sur ses gardes, son ouïe était devenue son meilleur atout. Le manque de luminosité avait considérablement augmenté la portée de celle-ci, à tel point que même Shadis l'avait complimenté sur sa capacité de détection à longue distance. La blonde remercia d'ailleurs silencieusement son instructeur pour les cours particuliers dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il avait conscience qu'elle désirait devenir une Exploratrice depuis le décès de son père et n'importe quelle capacité individuelle, aussi minime soit elle, pouvait s'avérer salvatrice en mission.

Alors même que le premier ordre de chevaucher à vive allure avait été déclaré, elle avait su que cette particularité lui serait d 'une aide précieuse, à elle et aux autres Explorateurs. Charisma en était à sa quatrième expédition extra-muros et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en réjouir. Qui le pourrait après avoir vécu et vu la réalité que sont les Titans ? Certes, elle avait fait ce choix en son âme et conscience mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait pas saisi l'ampleur de l'horreur qui régnait en dehors du Mur.

Sa première expédition avait été une gifle monumentale et plus d'une fois, un Explorateur plus expérimenté avait dû intervenir pour la tirer de sa terreur et l'épauler. Peu glorieux et affligeant selon elle; à quoi avait donc servit les trois années de préparations au combat ? Certainement pas à être témoin de la mort de ses camarades. Un membre de son escouade avait succombé aux Titans lors de la chevauchée et Charisma, à l'instar d'avec son père, n'avait pu détourner les yeux. Lorsqu'ils avaient regagnés l'avant-poste provisoire, elle avait rendu l'intégralité de son estomac. La simple pensée de devoir vivre en s'attendant à ce genre d'événements lui avait retourné les tripes.

Toutefois, elle avait déjà commencé à changer de part sa détermination mais surtout grâce à la haine grandissante que chaque mort nourrissait. Son empathie était restée intacte après la mission. Cependant, le nombre de soldat vivant avait diminué à vu d'œil et cela l'avait rendu furieuse. Cette colère avait agit comme un puissant combustible et avait ravivé les flammes de sa détermination pour les prochaines expéditions.

De plus et avec le recul, La Bleue s'était rendue compte que les trois expéditions suivantes l'avaient endurcit et son acuité auditive n'avait fait que s'accroître à force de rester vigilante. La blonde avait pu apporter son soutien à l'effort de guerre : elle ne s'était pas paralyser face aux géants, s'était plus ou moins habituée à la vue du sang que ces monstres relâchaient à leur mort et le régiment avait pu compter sur elle pour de multiples tâches. La nouvelle avait, doucement mais sûrement, prouvé sa valeur auprès de ses supérieurs et coéquipiers. En revanche, rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier les morts. Erwin lui avait assuré entre deux missions de reconnaissance que cela n'arriverait jamais, quoi qu'elle fasse. Ce qui, au final, l'avait arrangé: Isma sacrifierait tout si nécessaire, mais son humanité n'en ferait jamais partie.

Elle continuerait, peu importe les obstacles sur sa route. Elle s'était fait une promesse après tout : plus personne ne sacrifierait quoi que ce soit pour elle. De plus, son but s'était depuis précisé: elle aiderait l'humanité quitte à y rester. Charisma ne vivrait désormais que pour cela; elle deviendrait plus forte et endurerait le chagrin.

La jeune femme se pencha pour caresser la crinière de sa monture comme pour lui communiquer ses convictions.

\- Notre quatrième ensemble ma belle, susurra-t-elle affectueusement à l'animal.

Nell secoua légèrement la tête entendant la voix de sa cavalière et expira lourdement, ce qui arracha un ricanement à Charisma.

\- Tout se passera bien, tu verr-

\- Trente secondes avant l'ouverture des portes !

La voix imposante d'Erwin s'éleva sur l'intégralité du régiment et elle reprit sa position initiale.

\- Que tout les soldats soient prêts au départ !

Elle soupira légèrement en agrippant les rênes fermement. Elle se trouvait juste derrière l'escouade de tête, formée des plus haut gradés du régiment. Elle et quelques uns de la 103ème brigades d'entraînement étaient toujours considérés comme novices et étaient donc placés au centre de la formation par sécurité.

\- Ah... Allez, ça m'énerve...

Chef d'escouade Hansi Zoé avait soudainement parlé. Charisma avait beaucoup entendu parler d'elle ces deux dernières années. Certains la qualifiait de dangereuse de part son obsession pour les Titans. Mais ces amis les plus proches la considérait comme étant simplement excentrique. La blonde ne savait pas encore quoi en penser mais jamais elle n'oserait former un jugement sur un officier qu'elle connaissait à peine. Sa chevelure marron montée en haute queue de cheval complétait parfaitement ses yeux enjoué, bien qu'à cet instant précis, l'ennui semblait avoir remplacé cette joie. Elle replaça ses lunettes en se tournant vers la droite pour s'adresser à un autre cavalier.

\- Dis, Livaï...

\- C'est non.

Caporal-Chef Livaï, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. Certains disent qu'il vaux un bataillon à lui tout seul. Charisma avait du mal à l'imaginer mais elle avait si souvent entendu ces mots, qu'elle avait finit par les assimiler, malgré elle. Les croire était une tout autre paire de manches : elle n'avait jamais vu l'homme en action. Son air impénétrable, sa froideur et sa sévérité était légendaire dans le Bataillon d'Exploration. Cependant, tous s'entendaient sur le fait qu'il respectait profondément la vie humaine et la sécurité de ses soldats était une de ses priorités en mission. Elle avait eu le malheur de croiser son regard de fer peu de temps auparavant alors qu'elle rejoignait les baraquements et elle s'était doutée de la véracité de certains propos à son sujet. Ses yeux onyx s'étaient littéralement plongés dans les flammes des siens et elle flancha presque sous la ténacité de l'échange. Elle aurait juré qu'il avait transpercé son âme de part en part pour en analyser les moindres détails, méticuleusement. Elle s'était sentit vulnérable, à la merci de son autorité silencieuse. Pourtant, La jeune recrue détecta aussi un certain calme alors qu'il la fixait. Il avait l'air dur, certes, mais pas complètement inatteignable.

Lorsqu'elle avait reprit le contrôle des ses membres, Charisma avait salué bien plus vite que prévu et ne s'était pas attardée plus longtemps. Lors de leur court et oubliable échange, elle avait tout de même noté un élément auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

\- _Comme quoi... Jamais juger un livre à sa couverture,_ pensa-t-elle, un léger rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

La petite taille du Caporal n'était pas un choc en soi, simplement une surprise. Toutefois, elle avait vite passé outre et s'était concentrée sur les victoires qu'il avait apporté au régiment, lui et son escouade tactique. Charisma se devait de respecter leur réputation et avait vite développé une forme d'admiration pour les cinq soldats la composant, et ce bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les rencontrer en personne.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit, répondit Hansi, apparemment surprise part la réaction du Caporal.

\- Aide-moi à capturer un titan, c'est ça ? T'aider demanderait bien trop d'effort.

Typique de Livaï. Trop d'effort ou trop de perte humaine ? Même Charisma pouvait deviner la raison de son refus. Tout bon soldat savait que la capture d'un Titan n'était pas la tâche la plus aisée. Elle lança un regard vers Hansi afin de jauger sa réaction face à ce refus catégorique et ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner. La moue que le Chef d'escouade affichait aurait pourtant fait fondre le cœur de n'importe qui, mais pas celui de Livaï apparemment.

\- Et toi, Mike ? Tenta-t-elle.

Celui du Chef d'escouade Mike Zacharias non plus de tout évidence. Il resta silencieux et lâcha un léger 'hm' en fermant les yeux. Ce qui avait frappé Charisma lors de sa rencontre avec Mike était bien évidemment cette manie étrange qu'il avait eut de la renifler. Plusieurs Explorateurs l'avait pourtant prévenu mais le vivre était autre chose. Il s'était approché et baissé vers sa petite personne pour la sentir de nulle part. Elle ne l'avait même pas reconnu tout de suite étant donné que ses cheveux blonds avaient recouvert ses yeux vert clair dans leur chute. La seule chose qui l'avait mit sur la piste était sa barbe, toujours impeccablement taillée. Il était réputé pour son air imperturbable, son sérieux et.. ses muscles. Oui, ses muscles. Sa forme physique avait tout de suite fait fureur chez les Bleus de sexe féminin de la 103ème et Charisma se rappela avoir rouler des yeux en entendant les commentaires de certaines. Elle trouvait cela dommage qu'il inspire le respect de ses subordonnés masculins de par ses compétences mais celui des femmes pour des raisons un peu moins éthique.

\- _Ça doit être les hormones ou un truc dans le genre, bref-_

\- Comme d'habitude, les hommes ennuyeux donnent des réponses ennuyeuses.

Au moins, Hansi n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Ces simples paroles suffisait à nourrir un peu plus l'admiration que Charisma ressentait pour ce Chef. La blonde n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer son raisonnement que le Bataillon était déjà en route.

* * *

 **An 849 : Plaines Est du Mur Rose, Territoire Titan.**

\- Elle est pas folle. Je dirais un peu trop passionnée.

\- Charisma... Elle est carrément obsédée. Tu l'as entendu comme moi non ? 'Yahooooo, Je viens vous voir, les Titans !'. Elle est folle, c'est tout.

D'accord. Nate marquait un point. Une personne qui bave sur ces mangeurs d'hommes ne peut pas être complètement saine d'esprit. En revanche, l'imitation du brun n'était pas criante de réalisme; bien trop surjouée. Mais la blonde respectait l'autorité. Hansi devait forcément être compétente pour être aujourd'hui Chef d'escouade. Et dans les petits papiers d'Erwin.

\- Je... vais mettre fin à cette conversation. Je me mouille pas, je suis les ordres et je me tais. Tu devrais faire pareil. Et puis, je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu m'a suivi. Tu voulais faire partie de la Garnison, c'est dingue ce que tu peux être chiant et borné, grommela-t-elle en replaçant ses lames dans leurs étuis respectifs.

\- Je te retourne tous ces beaux compliments et te dis de bien aller te faire foutre. Je suis là ou je veux être, Oh beauté divine ! Déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Allez lâche moi mainten-

\- Attends, Erwin !

La Major, puis Hansi sortirent de la tente des Officiers, coupant ainsi la plainte de Charisma.

\- Oh, oh. Ça à pas l'air bon tout ça, ria Nate en observant la scène, ce qui lui valu un claque derrière la tête d'une blonde en colère. Oh, ça va !

\- Non ça va pas. Ça nous regarde pas.

Elle voulu retourné à ses propres tâches de ravitaillement mais lorsqu'elle aperçu Hansi aux prises avec un autre soldat, elle se figea. Le pauvre homme étouffait entre les mains du Chef, tellement elle tirait sur le col de celui-ci. Sa voix se transforma et se fit plus menaçante à mesure qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

\- Supposons, Auruo...

Auruo Bossard ? De l'escouade Livaï ? Cela attira l'attention des deux soldats.

\- Supposons que Livaï essaye de te tuer, que ferait-tu sérieusement ? Pourrait-tu te battre et gagner ?

\- C'est impossible, répondit Auruo avec difficulté, et puis tu m'étrangles...

\- Veut-tu que je te dise comment tu pourrais gagner ? En l'étudiant. En observant tout, de ses habitudes à son plat favori, son goût pour les femmes et même la fréquence à laquelle il va pisser... Tu dois découvrir le moindre détail sur lui...

Hansi n'avait pas tord selon Charisma. Connaît ton ennemi et exploite la moindre faiblesse pour renverser la tendance. La théorie était simple mais la pratique était bien plus périlleuse, surtout lorsqu'il était question de Titans.

\- Ainsi, tu pourras trouver sa faiblesse et en tirer avantage. A moins que tu ne te battes comme ça, tu seras certainement tué.

\- Hansi ! S'exclama Petra Ralle.

Elle aussi faisait parti de l'escouade tactique. Petite, rousse presque frêle si on ignore son nombre d'élimination en solo et en équipe. Une autre preuve qu'il ne faut jamais se baser sur une apparence.

\- Chef d'escouade ! Vous allez trop loin ! Intervint ensuite Moblit Berner, le lieutenant d'Hansi.

Celle-ci n'en démordit pas et fixa Auruo sévèrement pendant quelques secondes. Puis son regard s'adoucit et s'amusa de lui en le relâchant. Il tomba au sol en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Pardon, pardon. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est comme ça !

Elle s'éloigna d'eux joyeusement tandis qu'Auruo massa sa gorge douloureuse après le traitement d'Hansi.

\- Putain, j'ai failli y passer. Cette femme, elle est vraiment folle.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, elle aurait pu t'en faire baver plus que ça... Folle peut-être mais la frontière entre la folie et le génie est très fine, murmura Charisma en suivant le Chef d'escouade des yeux alors qu'elle prenait de la distance.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'Hansi était bien plus un génie qu'une illuminée: tout simplement incomprise de ses pairs.

\- Un génie ? Tu parles... Elle vient juste d'étrangler un soldat d'élit-

\- Nate. Silence.

Il se tut. L'expression de la jeune femme avait fait un 180 degré et son regard était maintenant fixé sur les abords de la forêt. Il connaissait assez Charisma pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait : elle se concentrait sur son ouïe. Quelque chose avait dû capter son attention.

\- Y a un truc... Je sais pas... marmonna-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

Ce qu'elle entendait était bien trop subtile pour qu'elle puisse être certaine de ce que c'était. Elle percevait des craquements réguliers venant de la forêt. Elle devait ce concentrer davantage pour dissocier les différents sons et les bruits de l'avant -poste ne l'aidaient pas dans sa besogne. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Bruyant, concis et précis. L'onde d'un pas lourd arriva jusqu'à ces oreilles sensibles.

\- C'est dans la forêt !

Deux voix, une féminine et une masculine s'exclamèrent en même temps à travers le camp de soldat. Charisma chercha vivement autour d'elle.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le toit juste en face d'elle et Nate et y découvrit Mike, la fixant scrupuleusement. La surprise était difficile à déceler sur son visage habituellement si fermé, mais elle était là.

\- Je l'ai entendu, Monsieur, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Les soldats étaient déjà tous sur le qui-vive, préparant leur monture pour le départ vers les arbres. Nate avait également quitté sa présence pour se diriger vers son cheval. Charisma, quant à elle, se tourna vers Erwin qui criait des ordres de tout les côté. Devait-elle le prévenir de ce qu'elle avait entendu _exactement_ ? Mike le savait probablement déjà avec son flair extraordinaire et allait sûrement lui dire.

\- Excusez moi, Chef.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Mike et couru vers le Major, tout en sifflant pour appeler Nell. Il l'écouterait, il devait l'écouter. Elle se planta devant lui alors que Nell fît enfin son apparition à ses côtés. Elle empoigna les rênes et s'apprêta à la monter tout en s'adressant à Erwin.

\- Monsieur ! Dans cette forêt, il y a-

\- Tu restes ici, Vögel, affirma-t-il sans lever les yeux vers elle, j'ai besoin de soldats pour défendre l'avant-poste si nécessaire. Des Titans peuvent arriver à tout moment.

\- _Non, non, non... C'est pas le moment de jouer le chef borné !_ S'énerva-t-elle intérieurement, faute de pouvoir le faire à voix haute face à son supérieur. Sauf votre respect Monsieur, il y a quelque chose dans cette forêt.

\- Exactement, il y a des Titans. Vögel, c'est un ordre. Tu restes ici, lâcha-t-il enfin avant de s'éloigner sans un mot.

Charisma serra les poings de fureur. Elle regarda tous ces soldats galoper vers les arbres; Nate était parmi eux. Elle ne doutait d'aucun d'entre eux; ils étaient tous très compétents, d'excellents soldats faisant partit de l'élite du Bataillon pour certains. Pourtant, même l'élite peut se retrouver prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elle n'ait pas au courant de ce qui est _là_ et qu'elle ne _voit_ pas.

La recrue ne pouvait décemment pas désobéir à un ordre direct.

Elle sentit Nell lui caresser le platine de ses cheveux du museau.

\- Hé, arrêtes de me pousser. C'est pas le moment.

La bête était tenace et n'arrêta pas pour autant, même sur ordre de sa maîtresse. Cela choqua Charisma, venant de sa monture pourtant si obéissante d'habitude. Essayait-elle de lui dire quelque chose ? Elle fixa Nell dans le blanc des yeux, incertaine de ce que la jument tentait de lui communiquer. Puis, elle regarda la forêt. Et la jument de nouveau.

Son expression frustrée se transforma en une mine amusée, néanmoins déterminée. Elle caressa le museau de sa partenaire et s'interrogea une nouvelle fois en prenant en compte des paramètres différents. Ceux d'Hansi, qui avait galopé vers les arbres et ;par extension vers les Titans; plus vite que tous les autres.

Même si l'information était la clé de la survie et que la jeune femme détenait la-dite information, elle ne pouvait décemment pas désobéir à un ordre direct pour autant, n'est ce pas ?

Charisma sourit, entendant presque la voix du chef d'escouade Hansi dans son esprit.

Elle dirait que si.


End file.
